


(A Faithless Man?) Artwork for No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin by Amypond45

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean’s never been what you might call a man of faith. After all, he doesn’thave to believe in God. He knows God exists. But Dean has faith. Dean believes in Sam, thinks he knows what’s best for his brother, and knows he’s not the man to give it to him. He can’t. He’s a monster, and Sam deserves better. When Billie takes him on a midnight ride through Sam’s past, Dean learns that the key to Sam’s happiness was right under Dean’s nose all along. Sometimes all you need is a little faith.





	(A Faithless Man?) Artwork for No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin by Amypond45

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts).
  * Inspired by [no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904422) by [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45). 



> As always I was extremely lucky to work with such a talented author, and to be picked by someone who has a way with her words, who can create a world out of thin air and make it solid and whole and real. amypond45 is just so brilliant at what she does that I was completely stunned and happy to have my art chosen by her to write a story for, and she did not disappoint (she never does!) Because the fic was SO good I just could not help creating extra artwork. Thank you so much sweetpea for such a great experience. And can I just take a moment to say how MUCH I fucking LOVE this title, bb! x♥x

**Original piece that inspired Amypond45's fic!**

**Title Header.**

**Gif to go along with the story :D**

**Divider.**


End file.
